ceamadridfandomcom-20200213-history
Health
HOW IT AFFECTS YOUR HEALTH - WHAT IS CULTURAL ADAPTATION? Cultural adaptation can be described as the physical and emotional discomfort one experiences when living in another country. - WHAT ARE THE SYMPTOMS? It can be characterized by feelings of depression, anxiety, insecurity, irritability, insomnia and physical symptoms such as aches and allergies. Other psychical symptoms include disturbance in eating (too much /too little) and sleeping (too much /too little). Cultural adaptation is a normal reaction to new situations and cultures. If you are feeling overwhelmed, anxious or depressed, please reach out to a CEA Staff member. They are very experienced in these types of situations and will know who to connect you with. - WHAT ARE THE STAGES? Cultural adaptation has 5 stages. Everyone experiences it in their own way and can go through the stages at different times. * '''Honeymoon: '''This is the stage in which you first arrive to the new country and everything seems new and exciting. * '''Culture shock: '''Culture shock settles in when you start to realize that you are in a different environment than what you are accustomed to and you may encounter some difficulties and crises in daily life. The transition of adopting new customs of the new country is a difficult process and takes time to complete. During the transi-tion, there can be strong feelings of dissatisfaction. * '''Adjustment: '''Is characterized by gaining some understanding of the new culture. You are beginning to adjust to the culture and language of Spain and are realizing that things are not as bad as you thought when you were coping with culture shock. * '''Acceptance and adaptation: '''The person realizes that the new culture has good and bad things to offer. You begin to use the language more fluently, so communication with locals becomes easier. Customs and tradi-tions become clearer, and slowly the situation passes from impossible to hopeful. Minor misunderstandings which were stressful in stage 2 become manageable. * '''Re-entry shock: '''This occurs when a return to the country of origin is made. One may find that things are no longer the same. For example, some of the newly acquired customs are not in use in the culture of origin and this could produce confusion or dissatisfaction with your home country. The most important factor in coping with culture shock is to accept that, however well you prepare, it will affect you to some extent. Some ways to combat stress produced by cultural adaptation are: # Don't be too hard on yourself, you are experiencing a lot of changes. It is normal to feel a little stressed, overwhelmed or tired. # It’s okay to feel sad or homesick sometimes. It is a normal reaction to leaving your family, friends, pets, etc behind. Although it sometimes seems intense, these feelings will pass. # Make sure to express your feelings to a close friend as they can help support you in difficult times. # Try to keep an open mind about the new culture and ways of doing things. # Establish simple goals and evaluate your progress. # Make an effort to speak the language every day, even if it is just a word or two. # If you have certain hobbies or are involved in sports, volunteering or church at home, try to do the same abroad. This is a great way to make new friends. # Practice taking really good care of yourself: try to stick to a regular sleep routine; try to eat healthy food and get some regular exercise. # Relaxation and meditation are proven to be very positive ways of dealing with stress, why not try a yoga class? # Maintain confidence in yourself. You are a strong and unique individual with more resources than you think. You will succeed at studying abroad! # Remember, CEA has many great resources that you can use. Please reach out to someone if you need help.